battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DukeOfDragonzz/SoL-27 prediction
Hello! As you all should know, Stories of Legend sub-chapter 26 was released a couple months ago. There should be a new Red Master A Variant released soon. So, I have decided to make a bunch of predictions of what will be in Sub-Chapter 27. Enemies These are going to be some new enemies that I expect to be released in the next sub-chapter. Even if you really don't want one or more of these to be released, it's fine. I am basing all of these off of patterns and things. Many of these I don't want to be released myself. 1. Angel Otter An angel variant of Otta-Smack-u. Would look like the normal otter, but have a halo. Stats (These will be the stats I would give if I was releasing the enemies. If any of these are actually released, they most likely will not have these stats. I also won't make templates. Too much work.) Same movement speed, attack rate, and range as regular otter. Would have 270,000 health and 11,300 damage. Its ability would be a 50% chance to halve attack power of your units for 120f. Why (This is why I predict that this enemy will be released and have its ability. This doesn't reflect much on the stats.) Otta-smack-u, for being a fairly common enemy, has only one variant. Angel Enemies are quite common later in the game, but there's only seven! The Angel Otter would fix both of those. 2. Squire Rel Variant A variant of Squire Rel Stats Same stats as normal Squirrel, but with 5000 health, 3000 damage, area attack, and 70 movement. Not sure about element. Why Squire Rel is possibly the most common peon in SoL. It's a boss shockwave maker. Even though it appears in almost every SoL stage, no variants. This variant would start to appear instead of the normal one, and deal lots of damage. 3. Red Rain D. Red variant of Rain D. Stats Health of 415,000. Damage of 16,000. Range of 335 with area attack, 32 movement, 35 TBA. Ability: 20% chance of critical. Possible name: Red B. Could be inspired by Red Bull Energy Drinks. Why Rain D. is a fairly common enemy. However, it only has one variant, Blitzen. This new variant would make Rain D. be commoner. He would be able to crit because only TWO SoL enemies can crit. And one of them is single-targeted. This would balance it out a bit better. 4. Black Mooth A Black Mooth Variant. This is the variant I believe will be most likely to get introduced. Stats Health of 640,000. Damage: 12,000. Everything else is the same as normal Mooth. No ability. Why Mooth's only variant is the Maawth. Early levels would spawn hordes of Mooth, but not anymore. They could use Maawth, but that would be easy with good anti-alien things, and extremely hard with none. This would make the Mooths more used. 5. Close-ranged boss This will be a boss that has short range, and high stats. Stats Health of 1,000,000. Damage of 23,000. Range: 120 (area), TBA: 0, Speed: 3. Ability: Knockback all cat units (30% chance) Why Pretty much the only strong close-ranged boss is Bore. And they use him over and over and over again. This boss would keep it fresh. This guy instead of Bore! And that's all the new enemies that I think will get implemented. Maybe all 5 will show up, maybe none of them will. Who knows? Stages Who needs new, fancy enemies without stages for them to be in? Sub-chapter 27 has 8 stages. To give more than 8 ideas, I'm going to share 10 with you. Like with the enemies, the stages are just based off patterns and predictions. There is very little chance any of these will be in. I will just share the general enemies that could appear. I Won't go in deep detail. And all of them will just have current enemies. Not my freaky guys. 1. Floating-heavy A stage featuring all floating. General Battleground (This is where I share what would be the general idea of the stage. Some will be more detailed than others.) It would have a horde of Mooth with a bigly buffed Face. Bun Bun would also spawn sometime, with more floating fiends. Why Each element has their own late stage with just their type. Red-Red Alert Black-Black Premonition Angel-Broken Mask Alien-Ancient Trial The only two missing are Floating and Metal. Metal is annoying as heck, but not Floating. In fact, Floating is too underrated late-game. 2.Cli-Ones Ah, everyone loves this guy. General Battleground Could spawn Cli-One with close-Rangers. A total of 3 Cli-ones could spawn. Why He only has one appearance: as the boss of Ch.4 Moon. He's really easy to beat with good anti-alien treasures. Players should have that by this point. If they don't, that's their fault. 3. Camelle stacking Two words people hate: Camelle and stacking General Battleground So it would start with a Camelle and other stuff. After the base is attacked, about three Camelles would be stacked. Why For being a strong long-ranger, he only has SEVEN appearances in the whole game. And all of them have 1 Camelle. More Camels, please. 4. Metal Madness Yup. Had to be said. This is probably the level I least expect. General Battleground All Metals. Starting with Metal Hippoes and Doges. Super Metal Hippoe as the boss, but the real threat would be double Sir Metal Seal. Why The most recent metal-intense stage was Utopia. Way back in Silk Road. Sir Metal Seal appears in 2 SoL levels, and Super Metal Hippoe in one. This would give both of them more appearances. 5. Triple Nyandam I love these guys. Well, not really. General Battleground This would be similar to Monkey Magic. Only with Angel Gories instead of Gory Black, Nyandam with 1000% buff, Kurosawah with 300% buff, and Alien Nyandam too. With a couple Kories spawning occasionally. Why Nyandam doesn't appear much. The only stage where more than 1 variant appeared was Monkey Magic. 6. Sunfish Jones Start Fiiiiiiish. General Battleground Right at the beginning, BOOM. Boss: You already know. Close-Rangers could attack in front of Fishy Wishy. Pretty much like Imp's Cold Sweat, only everything appears earlier here. Why This late in, Sunfish Jones is the PERFECT enemy to start a level with. He is tough and moves slowly. Ever so slowly. But not so slowly that it takes him five hours to reach your castle. 7. More Bores! Rhyming! General Battleground Starts with Bore 15 seconds in. Then some buffed Wall Doge. Every 15 seconds, a Bore will spawn. After 5 Bores spawn, the spawn rate will decrease to 30 seconds. After that, a minute. They don't stop spawning. So... lots of Bores. Why Not too many stages have lots of Bores. They're used a lot. So... why not? 8. Super Sloths! Alliterationing! General Battleground Begins with a group of Sloth, with more spawning. There would be other stuff. Not sure how to end this one. Why Sloths are hard enemies to kill. They are support. And how many stages have more than two Sloths? One. Pitfall Zone. They can be strong for support here and everywhere. PONOS isn't giving them their full potential! 9. Dober-powered Everyone loves a good Dober PD. General Battleground Starts with 2 Dober PD and some Shadow Boxers. After you attack the base, St. Piggle the 2nd would be the boss, with 3 Dobers supporting him. Why While Dobers are challenging to kill, I don't think PONOS is giving them their full potential, like with sloths. (Though they are better with these guys.) Dobers don't appear in many stages, and I like fighting them. They're fun. Only three stages have multiple Dober PDs, and only a couple stages have one. I think they need more dogs. 10. A freeze-fest This could be brutal. General Battleground Maawths and Chickful As. Lots of them, and enemy tanks, along with enemies that can slow like Jones the Fish-man. Why No stages really focus on crippling your cats. That would be a powerful, powerful tactic. Plus, the freeze-guys weren't implemented until very recently. It'd be nice to mix things up a bit. End And that's it! I hope you enjoyed this. Please tell me your favorites and least favorites of these, and which you think will be implemented. Maybe I'll do more later. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts